In many countries, for example, valet parking is an expected service when visiting a restaurant or hotel or a refueling or washing service. Valet parking keys provided particularly for this purpose can start the vehicle but cannot open a glove compartment, for example. In modern vehicles, there is increasingly no need for a conventional key that has to be inserted into an ignition key in order to activate the vehicle. A start button in combination with a near-field transmitter in the key takes over this function. In service work, for example, in an American car wash, the vehicle along with the key is usually turned over to an employee and picked up after the work has been done.
However, a disadvantage here is that vehicle owners turn in their vehicle and check only after getting the vehicle back whether there is something missing in their vehicle or whether the car has been driven a longer distance than the presumed distance, for example, to the parking garage. In addition, careful handling, particularly in high-performance vehicles, cannot always be unequivocally established retrospectively.
DE 10 2014 006 048 A1 describes a method for an intelligent alarm trigger in valet parking of a motor vehicle, in which, when a motor vehicle leaves a predetermined territorial range, a signal is sent by a monitoring unit to a corresponding mobile electronic unit. However, an authorization for this cannot be carried out.
DE 10 2012 223 304 A1 describes a system for the selective opening of a vehicle, with a valet function for issuing a limited user authorization for a service provider. For this purpose, two identification routines are used, in which a service provider is identified. Direct access of the third-party device to the control device of the motor vehicle occurs, which, however, may entail the risks of the transfer of malware or the use of the control device as an insecure door of entry for example.
DE 10 2011 011 697 A1 describes a closure system and a method for controlling an access authorization or driving authorization for a motor vehicle, in which an authorization for the limited use of the vehicle is transferred to a terminal.
The above-mentioned disadvantages are not or only minimally overcome.
One underlying aim of the invention is to improve the reliability of the authorization of motor vehicle use to a limited extent.